Crazy Shake Song
The Crazy Shake, Umi-Shake in Season One, is the victory and concluding dance that Team Umizoomi does always when reaching at the end of every episode in which their mission is completed. Before the dance, Milli always says. "With our Mighty Math Powers, we can do anything." in season one and in season from two to four she usually says: "We're So Glad You're On Our Team." And Bot continue to her: "I feel a celebration coming on!" Then a disco ball appears in place of his antenna and the dance begins. In Season One, it's called the Umi-Shake. It involves more individual motions, then the infamous Crazy Shake. Then there's an after-scene conclusion statement (in some season one episodes). In Seasons Two-present, the dance changes only to the Crazy Shake, where they shake like crazy with some of the other characters, people, and things from the episode. Sometimes, there is no after-scene after the Crazy Shake. (NOTE: In The UK all episodes leading up to the butterfly show Call it The Umi-Shake, in The Second Series Nick Jr UK edited out the other version and kept the Season one Dance at the end due to a fan Hating the other one) Lyrics Season One Milli: With our mighty Math powers, we can do anything! Bot: I feel a celebration coming on! Team Umizoomi: Two, four, six, eight Let's do the Umi Shake! Shake your hands high and low Let's Go! Shake your hands high! To the sky! Up High! Shake your hands low! To your toes Down low! Up High! Down low! Team Umizoomi: Two, four, six, eight Everybody crazy shake! Milli: Ah!!! Crazy shake with us! Bot: '' Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ''Geo: '' I'm shaking like craaaaaazy ''Team Umizoomi: Team Umizoomi!, Way to go! Milli: Umi Friend, you are mighty good at math. ''We're so glad you're on our team.'' Season Two to Four Bot: I feel a celebration coming on! Team Umizoomi: Two, four, six, eight, Let's do the Crazy Shake Woohooo! Milli: Let's celebrate Geo: A job well done Bot: Let's Crazy Shake And have some fun Everybody Crazy Shake (Characters from the episode all do The Crazy Shake) Bot: Mighty... Geo: Mighty... Milli: Mighty... All: Math Powers! Interruptions/Tricks/Goofs In some episodes, Bot doesn't say the line that starts the dance. Mostly because of an interruption, someone else says the line, or he plays a little trick. (List of episodes below) (However, if you haven't seen the episodes below, beware for they contain spoilers) Ghost Family Costume Party *Bot: Me feel celebration coming on. Santa's Little Fixers *Santa: Ho ho ho! I feel a celebration coming on! Journey to Numberland *Zilch: I feel a celebration coming on! Buster the Lost Dog *Bot: I feel a- (Buster licks him) Oh! Buster! Doctor Bot *Bot: Wait a second team! (pulls out stepescope) I hear something. **Milli: What is it Doctor Bot? **Bot: I hear...a celebration coming on! The Umi City Treasure Hunt *Bot: There be a celebration coming on! UmiCops! *Bot: *sniffs* I smell a celebration coming on! Sleeping UmiCar *Bot: I feel... *UmiCar: (beeps and vrooms) *Bot: (laughs) We feel a celebration coming on! Umi Space Heroes * Bot: I feel a space celebration coming on! Category:Songs Category:Team Umizoomi Songs Category:Special Songs Category:Concluding Songs Category:Songs sang by Team Umizoomi Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:Songs with Reprises Category:World Songs Category:Songs with Dialogue Category:Songs sang by Geo Category:Songs sang by Milli Category:Songs sang by Bot Category:Articles without Photos Category:Quotes Category:Super Songs Category:Objects Category:Multiple Appearances Category:Math Songs Category:Vocal Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Episodes Category:Themes Category:Theme songs Category:Math Category:Preschool Songs Category:Kindergarten Songs Category:Preschool Category:Kindergarten Category:Crossovers Category:Figures Category:Town Category:Bands Category:Toys Category:Fun Songs Category:Shape Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Singing Characters